


Consonant Chords

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Biting, Eventual Smut, F/F, corsets, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: As the newest recipient of the prestigious Exemplary Service Award given by the Department of Correctional Services, Joan earns a free dinner and tickets to the opera. Naturally, she chooses her Deputy as her guest.





	Consonant Chords

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober work #3.  
> A combined prompt: CORSETS (a somewhat loose interpretation) and BITING  
> Enjoy! :-)

Every year, the Department of Correctional Services awards the Exemplary Service medal to the officer deemed most worthy of distinction. For nearly two decades, it’s been Joan Ferguson’s highest professional aspiration, and this year “The Fixer” finally gained her reward. Just six months into her Governorship at Wentworth, she’s still riding high on her former nickname.

Spoils of the prestigious accolade provide this evening’s entertainment: a dinner for two at Rare Steakhouse in downtown Melbourne and a private box view of a production of Salome at Opera Australia. As soon as the vouchers had arrived in the mail, she knew who her guest for the evening would be and, as suspected, she had accepted the invitation with a rosy-cheeked smile and bashful nod of her head. She told herself it was a means of acquiring more information from the timid, naive woman, but Vera’s acceptance of the offer pleased Joan more than she was willing to admit.

Bespoke in a perfectly tailored black suit, crisp white tuxedo shirt and an oversized black bowtie, Joan arrives at Vera’s door. With a gentle knock, she announces her arrival and adjusts the cuff of a sleeve as she waits patiently for an answer. The sound of petite heels echo from within and a few moments later the door swings open, along with Vera’s pretty pink mouth. She looks up to the governor with wide eyes and an obvious expression of awe on her face. Joan flashes her sultriest smile.

“Good evening, Vera.”

“Governor.” She mumbles in greeting with a slight bow of her head. Falling silent, she just stares dumbfoundedly at Joan across the threshold.

“Is everything alright?” Joan coos, a hint of a smirk pulling the corner of cherry stained lips. Her dark gaze appraises Vera’s petite frame with approval.

Vera shakes her head in embarrassment, “Umm, yea, sorry. Come in.” Stepping back, she gestures Joan inside and gently closes the door behind her.

“The night nurse is running late, but mum’s asleep so I’ve told her I would leave the key under the mat.” Vera offers in a nervous half-whisper, careful not to wake the slumbering beast at the end of the hall.

“Well, shall we go then?” Joan replies with a hint of expectation.

“Yes, but there’s just...could you…it’s a bit embarrassing, but...would you mind lacing me up?” Biting her bottom lip nervously, she turns her back to Joan, exposing the loose laces of her corset-back cranberry chiffon dress. Onyx eyes take in the lean muscles of her back and the notched column of her spine that disappears beneath the a-line chiffon skirt at a tantalizingly pleasing slope.

“I just, I got this dress and failed to realize that I couldn’t actually do it up myself...it was stupid, really.” She chews her bottom lip as she speaks, nerves causing her to babble in a breathless rush.  “I’d planned to have the nurse do it for me, but of course she’s running late, so…..if you aren’t comfortable doing it though, I can go change into another dress really quickly.”

Surprisingly compelled to fulfil the request, Joan takes a step forward and places an open palm on Vera’s narrow shoulder.

“I’d be happy to.” She husks, causing a swell of goosebumps to rise on Vera’s olive skin. Joan smirks to herself, but says nothing.

A long index finger trails slowly across Vera’s shoulder and down the notches of her upper spine until Joan comes to the top of the strapless dress. Tucking her fingers beneath the chiffon cord, she slowly begins to lace and tighten the corset-style bodice. Each glancing brush of her fingers against Vera’s flesh generates a warm buzz in both their bellies. In silence, she continues her descent, pulling taut the cord as she weaves it through the loops along the lacing gap. At the bottom, she gives a final firm tug that catches Vera by surprise, sending her toppling backwards. Joan catches her with her body, head dodging impact by resting her chin at Vera’s temple.

“S-sorry.” Vera whispers awkwardly as she regains her footing and takes a step forward to replace the space between them.

Giving one last tug, Joan ties the cord. She lets it fall along the curve of Vera’s backside, but runs her hands across the slim waist until she’s holding Vera by the hips.

“All done.” Joan leans in close and mewls in Vera’s ear, her warm breath making Vera’s stomach flutter wildly. Unconsciously, Vera leans back ever so slightly in Joan’s arms, her seafoam eyes fluttering closed for a single moment.

“This color suits you, Vera. You should wear it more often.” With a gentle squeeze, she releases Vera’s hips.

Inhaling deeply, Vera steps away and turns toward Joan, offering a shy smile. “Thank you.”

“Shall we?” Joan flashes a sultry grin and offers a bent elbow in a chivalrous display. Vera bows her head and bites her bottom lip to stop the giddy laugh that bubbles up from her throat. Shyly she slips her arm into Joan’s and collects her evening bag as they walk out the door.

________________

From their private box seats they watch the stage below, lights dimming as a hush falls over the auditorium when the famous Dance of the Seven Veils scene begins. Joan casts her glance to Vera, curious to see the woman’s reaction, but is moved instead by the almost imperceptible tremor of her slim shoulders and her toned arms crossed tightly at her chest.

“Are you cold, Vera?” She whispers, accurately reading the body language of her Deputy.

Vera glances over with a small smile. “No, I’m fine.” She lies unconvincingly.

Joan gives her a knowing stare. “You’re shivering.”

Uncrossing her long legs, she shifts forward in her seat and removes her jacket as Vera watches in wide-eyed wonder. She stands and opens it toward Vera, gesturing with a silent nod. Hesitantly, Vera rises and accepts the offer, allowing Joan to place the jacket over her shoulders as she slips her arms into the too-long sleeves.

Joan’s body heat still lingers in the fabric and her nose is filled with the scent of the governor’s delicious perfume. An overwhelming sense of comfort fills her as she turns to face Joan and struggles to free her hands from beneath the cuff of the sleeves. Running her hands beneath the lapels, Joan pulls them together to fully encase Vera in the warmth. Towering above the younger woman, she watches her with hooded eyes, a curious expression across her handsome face.

They linger there, both frozen in place as the dance of seduction begins on stage. Finally, Vera reaches forward and slips two fingers between two buttons of Joan’s tuxedo shirt, her blunt nails grazing teasingly across the tender skin of Joan’s stomach. With a gentle tug to the button placard, Vera draws her in and, lifting onto her toes, she bestows the first timid kiss.

Surprised by the bold gesture, Joan momentarily pulls away, but a glance into Vera’s seductive gaze draws her back in. She pulls the smaller woman to her and kisses her passionately, eventually guiding her atop her lap as she takes a seat. Her elegant hands grasp Vera’s hips as they continue kissing, growing breathless with desire. When Vera reaches up and pulls loose her tie, she sighs in pleasure.

Timid at first, small hands move to the pearl white buttons of Joan’s shirt. She unfastens the top one and draws back slightly to gauge Joan’s expression. She sees only ravenous hunger, so she proceeds along the row until the generous swell of Joan’s breasts are exposed. Drawing back, Vera gazes down at the alluring curves and dips her head to bestow a tender kiss. Joan sighs and slips her hands from Vera’s hips to squeeze her firm ass.

Vera bows her head again and begins to trail kisses across Joan’s pale cleavage. She runs a slow pass of her tongue along a mound of flesh and dips it just beneath the thin lace cup of Joan’s bra, drawing a low moan from the older woman. Reaching up, Joan spreads her shirt open further and meets Vera’s gaze.

“Bite them.” She purrs huskily, espresso eyes full of dark desire.

Eager to please, Vera leans in and wraps her mouth around a delicious mound of milky flesh. Sinking her teeth in, she delivers a gentle bite.

“Go harder.” Comes Joan’s sultry command.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She hisses as her mouth falls open in anticipation.

Vera leans in again, sinking her teeth into the swell of Joan’s right breast, closing her jaw tightly around the chunk of flesh, producing a delicious ache deep beneath the tissue.

“Fuck.” Joan mewls, sucking in a sharp breath as Vera releases, creating a hot sting that blooms across her chest.

Vera dips her head and continues, placing rough bites along Joan’s cleavage, fueled by the moans and sighs of the older woman. When she finally pulls away, Joan’s breasts are littered with Vera’s branding and her cunt pulses strongly with arousal. Slipping a large palm around the back of Vera’s neck, she draws her in for a passionate kiss, tongue thrusting eagerly into Vera’s waiting mouth.

Her right hand coasts up the inside of Vera’s right thigh and she spreads her legs wider so Vera sinks further between them. They continue kissing as Joan’s long fingers make the first grazing pass along Vera’s exposed folds. They moan into each other’s mouth at the discovery of the ample wetness there.

Joan teases her for a few moments before slipping her first two fingers lower and angling her hand to enter Vera with ease. She pumps her deep and slow at first, then builds in speed in time with the growing tempo of the music. Vera wraps her arms around Joan’s neck as she begins to pant in pleasure. Breathing heavy, forearm on fire, Joan continues fucking her Deputy, fueled by her growing lust.

Building in perfect unison, Vera reaches climax at the exact moment of the infamous dissonant chord. She curls into Joan, burying her face into the crook of her porcelain neck and sinks her teeth in hard below Joan’s ear. With a hiss of pleasure, Joan stops her pumping fingers and grows still as the pulsing of her own cunt consumes her.


End file.
